


Металлическая пыль

by sweetsunn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, The Earth is dying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsunn/pseuds/sweetsunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В дверь последнего человека на Земле прерывисто постучали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Металлическая пыль

**Author's Note:**

> постапокалиптическое будущее (возможно, недалекое) — все улетели, Смит остался, Земле конец и проч.  
> писалось на фанф-конкурс eruri-2015, также выложено на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3107797  
> арт в тему: http://cs621129.vk.me/v621129170/1b1a7/dH3kUOIIhGc.jpg  
> лейтмотив: сплин — остаёмся зимовать
> 
> предупреждение: возможный оос

В дверь последнего человека на Земле прерывисто постучали.

Эрвин приоткрыл глаза и безразлично повернул голову, сощурившись. Некто подёргал за ручку пару раз, осторожно, воровато толкнул дверь и юркнул в темноту коридора — некто маленький и щуплый, как облезший, угловатый кот. Эрвин убрал пальцами мокрые выгоревшие пряди со лба. Цифры на электронной панели мигнули несколько раз бледно-синим цветом, и на дисплее высветилось новое число.

Сто четыре градуса*. Ноль судорожно подрагивал, то отключался на пару секунд, то опять вспыхивал. Неровно и дёргано.

Рядом с Эрвином вообще всё становилось неровным и дёрганым.

Некто пересёк коридор твёрдыми шагами, засунув руки в карманы — Эрвин видел его оттопыренные тонкие локти в полумраке. Удивительно бледный, будто только что вылез из могилы, некто шагнул в полосу света, и тусклые блики заиграли на его сероватых от осевшей на них пыли скулах.

— Вообще-то дверь в ванную принято закрывать, — недовольно представился некто, облокотившись острым плечом о косяк. Его грубая и потёртая в нескольких местах куртка была небрежно завязана за рукава вокруг пояса, помятая белая (когда-то) майка висела мешком, а тяжёлые шнурованные ботинки выглядели так, словно были ему большими.

Эрвин безвольно приподнял уголки губ.

— Я Эрвин Смит, — и помахал левой рукой, обмазанной в шипящей пене. Рука шлёпнулась в воду с тихим плеском.

— Дурацкое имя, — некто развязал рукава куртки, и замки звякнули, ударившись о пол. Эрвин наблюдал, как он стягивает майку, и как тормошатся во все стороны его тёмные-тёмные волосы, и как на руках и на худощавой спине проглядывается сухая мускулатура. Некто отбросил ботинки в сторону, быстро снял армейские камуфляжные штаны и залез в ванну.

Эрвин чуть поджал губы, потому что у незнакомца была очень холодная кожа. Наверное, даже немного колючая.

— Эрвин Смит, ты что, свариться тут собрался? — некто ткнул длинным пальцем в электронную панель, встроенную в стену. Синий ноль кокетливо ему подмигнул.

— Это рекомендуемая температура для принятия ванны, — пожал плечами тот. — И слезь, пожалуйста, с моих коленок. 

Некто фыркнул и повернул кран, включая холодную воду. Вода была жёлтой, пахла ржавчиной и била неровными, дёргаными струями. 

Некто брезгливо поморщился. Схватил мыло, которое Эрвин протянул ему левой рукой, сжал его в своих несуразных пальцах и потянул носом, блаженно зажмурив глаза, вдыхая слабый запах дёгтя. Мыло чиркнуло его по кончику носа, когда некто поднёс его слишком близко к грязному лицу.

Эрвин смотрел, как он запускает пальцы в намыленные волосы, как трёт шею, почти что царапая её, как ржавые струйки стекают по его бледной груди с раскрасневшимися от пара царапинами и шрамами, и как лопаются пузырьки пены на его локтях.

Некто хмуро уставился на него, прикрыв один глаз — мыльная вода щекотала его редкие ресницы.

— Чего?

Эрвин, кажется, уловил в его надтреснутом голосе слабые истерические нотки. Некто говорил тихо, с хрипотцой — тоже привык молчать и разговаривать разве что с самим собой. Да и то — мысленно.

— Как тебя зовут? — Эрвин слегка наклонил голову набок, и мокрые пряди цвета пшеницы нежно ударили его по щеке.

Некто помрачнел ещё больше и зачерпнул желтоватую воду ладонями, окунув в неё лицо. Сморгнул влагу с век.

Глаза у него блестели сизым, мутным серебром, и иногда в них мелькали всполохи электрических молний, как на северном небе.

— Почему ты не запираешь входную дверь, Эрвин Смит? — вяло огрызнулся некто. Эрвин нахмурил густые брови.

Он напряг мышцы, хотя разнеженное болезненно-горячим паром тело никак не желало повиноваться, резко согнул колени и обхватил ими бёдра незваного гостя. Тот выдохнул в раскрытые ладони от неожиданности, и гнилая вода, стекающая с них, забулькала. Эрвин переместил колени на его талию и надавил на кости таза, едва выпирающие, точеные, такие же грубо обтёсанные, как сам некто.

— Не виляй, — миролюбиво, с озорным проблеском в голосе сказал Эрвин. И улыбнулся.

Незваный сначала зашипел, но затих — сильные ноги давили на косточки неприятно, дёргано и неровно, больно растирали кожу.

Эрвина не заботило то, что могли остаться тёмно-сиреневые синяки.

Некто демонстративно сжал губы и сощурился, глядя на мужчину, как жертва, планирующая побег. Пена сползала на пол через полированный бортик. 

Эрвин мягко коснулся левой рукой его скулы с грязными и мыльными разводами, царапнул шершавыми тёплыми пальцами по тонкой, словно лист пергамента, коже, продолжая дружелюбно улыбаться. В серых глазах молнии сверкнули чуть ярче, далёкий громовой раскат просвистел чуть громче.

Некто заёрзал, приподнимаясь. Эрвин ещё сильнее сжал коленки, сгибая ноги, выпрямился, отрываясь от бортика. Опустил пальцы левой руки в воду, зачерпнул горсть капель, пахнущих резкой ржавчиной, слабым дегтярным раствором и пеной, и мазнул гостю широкой ладонью по впалой щеке. Некто рефлекторно дёрнулся, схватив его за коленки. 

Кажется, он взбесился.

Эрвин издал короткий смешок, неуклюже провёл ладонью по его скуле, виску, очертил пальцами почти ломаную линию носа — настолько комковатым был этот парень. Стирал с осунувшегося лица грязные разводы неровно, дёргано. Некто вытягивал шею, стараясь отодвинуться, выгибал поясницу, но скоро сдался и остался сидеть в странноватой позе, злобно сверкая серыми глазами.

Он сжимал длинными пальцами коленки Эрвина, и коленки ныли тупой болью, ныли неровно и дёргано. 

Мужчина накрутил чёрные пряди на палец. Некто пострелял в него яростным взглядом ещё немного — напоследок.

— Леви я, — и отвернулся, ударив Эрвина по руке. Он отпустил мокрые волосы. — Леви.

Смит добавил своей улыбке немного хамоватости — праздновал маленькую победу. Но разжимать колени не торопился.

***

Щёки у Леви всё ещё были красные, с волос всё ещё стекала жёсткая вода и падала крупными каплями на голые плечи, покрытые маленькими белыми шрамами. Он снова надел свою пропитанную чем-то похожим на копоть майку и натянул штаны — не застегнул, правда, и теперь они болтались на его бёдрах и постоянно сползали. Предложенные Эрвином чистые вещи Леви любезно постелил на стул и уселся на них, скрестив босые ступни по-турецки. Его коленки дрожали немного: то ли от недавнего жара, то ли от мнимого волнения, то ли от злобных спазмов.

Леви всё ещё щетинился, как ёж. Он глотнул терпкого мятного чая, придерживая горячую кружку за самый край стенок, и сморщился. Эрвин резал хлеб, держа лазерный нож в левой руке. Раскаленное лезвие светилось, когда он проходился им по немного чёрствой мякоти, и хлеб сразу поджаривался. 

Эрвин любил тосты.

— Как-то у тебя тут всё по-старому, Эрвин Смит, — Леви высунул кончик языка, потому что он его обжёг, и теперь его слова звучали немного непонятно. — Вроде и панели расчёта температуры есть, и самостоятельно живущая плита, и диван умный, и даже панорамные окна, но всё равно, — он облокотился щекой о ладонь, — как будто в древности.

— Нравится? — Эрвин раскладывал по тостам ломтики старого сыра. Жевать ещё можно, тем более другой еды не оставалось.

— Нет.

Мужчина пожал плечами. Переложил хлеб с сыром на тарелку и сел напротив Леви, внимательно того разглядывая.

А Леви в ответ так же внимательно разглядывал Эрвина и прихлёбывал чай с мятой. Ему показалось, что незваный гость немного раздобрел. Под действием чая ли, после того, как помылся, или от переутомления — неизвестно и неважно.

Слышно было, как остывает лазерный нож — тихое ворчание исходивших от лезвия клубков пара. 

Эрвин только сейчас заметил чёткий белый рубец в форме полумесяца на виске Леви. Тот отпил из чашки ещё, поболтал ей немного, раздражённо фыркнув — видимо, чай закончился. 

— Это штат Аризона? — неожиданно спросил парень, ероша чёрные волосы. Он казался совсем мальчишкой, подростком, если бы не тревожная бледность, не синюшные круги под серыми глазами и не едва заметные недовольные морщины на лбу. — Почему над Аризоной такие плотные облака? 

— Я не знаю, — Смит надкусил хрустящий хлеб. — Раньше небо было чистым, и ночи тоже были жаркими.

— Раньше? — Леви посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Полгода назад. Или чуть больше, — Эрвин задумался. — Кажется, эта деревня называется Бёрнсайд? 

Гость замолчал.

— Забыл, — коротко, бархатно засмеялся Эрвин. — Да, кажется, Бёрнсайд. Разве ты не улетел на пассажирском шаттле полгода назад или чуть больше? 

— Какая тебе разница, Эрвин Смит? — Леви опять клацнул зубами и принялся яростно глотать последние капли чая вместе с заваркой. — Сам-то чего тут кукуешь?

Мужчина откусил ещё кусок и долго жевал под тяжёлым, как тучи над Аризоной, взглядом.

— Приходится, — ответил он. — Вроде как.

Прошлой весной командор Разведывательного Космического Легиона забыл поставить будильник, и ракета улетела на Марс без него. В два часа дня по радио объявили об успешной посадке на поверхность с красными кратерами и кирпичного цвета песками. Куча ракет, буравящих марсианскую пустыню, символизировала начало новой эры. Эрвин в это время сопел в своём кабинете, заваленный отчётами.

— Я себе сказал, когда услышал о последнем шаттле, — Эрвин запустил пальцы левой руки в волосы. — Что буду ждать человека отведённый срок.

— Дождался, — пробурчал Леви, опуская чашку на стол. Она ударилась о поверхность неровно и дёргано.

— Не дождался. Человек опоздал на один день, — спокойно продолжил Смит. — Так что можешь пользоваться тут чем угодно. Начиная прямо с завтрашнего дня.

У Эрвина в прикроватной тумбочке лежал старый, завёрнутый в промасленную тряпицу пистолет с одной пулей.

— Договорились, — легко согласился его гость, ловко вскочил со стула и ушёл исследовать дом.

Эрвин был рад, что нашёлся второй последний человек. 

Он дожевал хлеб и потянулся к ещё горячей чашке.

***

— Тут такой звук, будто работает радио, — едва улыбнулся мужчина, входя в свою спальню. Леви сидел на краю кровати, сгорбившись и заинтересованно водя руками по предмету на прикроватной тумбочке.

Гудела ажурная антенна с маленьким шариком на конце. Эрвин оживился, приподнял брови, удивлённо и радостно.

— Моё радио работает!

И сел около Леви, тяжело опустившись на перину. Последний раз оно прожужжало ему о финальном полете конвоя людей из Австралии на Марс и затихло. Эрвин к нему даже не притрагивался и не протирал пыль.

Леви брезгливо обтёр пальцы о свою майку. 

Радио пошумело немного, антенна качнулась туда-сюда, и вперемешку с помехами сбивчиво заговорил механизированный голос.

— ...ох, еле поймала сигнал. Эй, Смит, привет тебе с Марса! — голос был женским, но отчасти басовитым и грубым. Эрвин наклонился вперёд, слушая и шум в приборе, и стук собственного сердца в висках. — Ты там живой ещё?

Мужчина хотел ответить, даже широко улыбнулся, чтобы рассмеяться голосу с эхом почти в лицо, но вдруг его рот зажала ледяная бледная ладонь. Леви предостерегающе покачал головой. 

Эрвин нахмурился, не понимая.

— Но даже если не живой, я всё равно попрощаюсь, — продолжил голос. — Я же знаю, что ты услышишь. Ты всегда всё слышал.

И голос громко расхохотался. Эрвин положил левую руку поверх ладони Леви и сжал, пытаясь убрать её. Леви привстал, и наклонился к нему, стиснув зубы, и никак не желал поддаваться. Эрвин вопросительно замычал.

— Марс очень красив, — радио скрипнуло и зажевало последнее слово. Смит хотел переспросить: «Что-что, тосклив?», но цепкая рука с нестриженными ногтями, которые сейчас впивались в его щёку, позволила ему только неопределённо замычать ещё раз. — Хотя ты правильно сделал, что не захотел полететь. Господин Доук говорил, что ты просил не брать его и вообще был очень серьёзно настроен. Молодчина, тебе повезло гораздо больше. Я завидую.

Голос ещё немного трясло — и от помех, и от того, что он истерично смеялся минуту назад. Эрвин почувствовал, как напрягся Леви при словах о Доуке, и как он сам обратился в тревожный слух.

Он разговаривал со старшим инспектором Военной Полиции? Эрвин не помнил этого хотя бы потому, что спал в тот день, уткнувшись лицом в стол.

Смит глухо заворчал, а Леви навалился сильнее, повалил его на койку, вцепившись в щёку колючей хваткой.

Он выдыхал с присвистом.

— Помнишь о том проекте? — голос замолчал. Кажется, что-то считали, загибая пальцы. — Четвёртый по счёту в стопке документов, такая потёртая бумажка с каракулями, датированная двухтысячным? — Эрвин переместил левую руку на запястье гостя, и тот зашипел от тупой боли в костях. Но не отпустил. — Не спрашивай, как я это запомнила, я сама не знаю. Главное то, что всё провалилось. Господин Доук смотался в бункер одним из первых. Господин! Язык его так называть больше не поворачивается!

И голос опять хохотнул.

Леви сел Эрвину на грудь, придавив коленкой правую руку. Эрвин начал рычать.

— Эй, Нил Доук, ты трусливый подонок! — заорал голос, и шум от помех резанул по ушам, перескочив на высокие частоты. Эхо снова смеялось, и скоро послышался грохот. — Чтоб тебя крысы сожрали в этом бункере!

И голос перешёл на бульканье, потому что больше не мог смеяться.

Помехи сообщили о том, что человек на том конце встаёт с пола, пододвигает обратно упавший стул и берёт в руки рацию.

Голос откашлялся.

— Они хотели создать био-роботов для работы в труднодоступных местах, — зловеще сказал он, — а получилось биологическое оружие, запрограммированное на уничтожение человечества! Здорово придумали, да?

Леви резко поменялся в лице, когда Эрвин провёл языком по его ладони и пощекотал кожу. Он скорчил противную гримасу и чуть разжал пальцы из-за неожиданности, и Смит его укусил, зубами пробив тыльную сторону ладони и подавившись кровью.

— Они жрут людей так же, как я в детстве чипсы трескала! — верещал голос, но вдруг затих. Леви сглотнул. — И Нанабу съели, разорвали ей гидрокостюм и оторвали руки с ногами, пока она задыхалась от недостатка кислорода. И почти весь отряд пожрали.

Радио барахлило и заглушало голос, ставший вдруг скорбным шёпотом.

Эрвин перестал давить на запястье гостя, не веря своим ушам. Леви тут же схватил жёсткую подушку, нащупав её кончиками пальцев, и хлестнул ей Смита, прижав к его лицу. Мужчина судорожно вдохнул, но вместо воздуха в нос набились вылезшие перья.

— Я думала, что мы выиграем, — человечество же всегда выигрывало — и что жертвы не были напрасными, и что мы найдём способ, и что марсианская колония ещё будет процветать. Но я ошибалась. Почти во всех расчётах ошиблась, представляешь? Может, мне надо поспать нормально, наконец? — голос фыркнул. — Недавно Майк пропал, Эрвин. С его мечтой посадить маргаритки в кратере пропал. Закрыл меня на ключ, ушёл за фильтрованной водой и не вернулся. Я бы тебе сказала, что мне страшно, но пусть меня уж лучше крысы обглодают, как шавку-Доука.

Леви душил его подушкой.

— Человечество доживает последние дни, а ведь Разведка боролась за это, — подытожил голос. — Ты, кстати, тоже себя береги. Мои приборы зафиксировали взрывы на земных атомных станциях. Система охлаждения где-то дала сбой, и всё похерилось. Землю заволакивает облако газов, и скоро солнечный свет перестанет сюда проникать. Новый Ледниковый период! Я бы улетела обратно к тебе, только у меня нет ключа для выхода из лаборатории и нет ракеты под рукой. И я не действую без твоего приказа.

Эрвин ворочался на кровати, пытаясь скинуть с себя Леви, но чертёнок вцепился крепко и коленками, и пальцами. Его не заботило то, что могли остаться тёмно-сиреневые синяки.

— Я назову какое-нибудь новое изобретение в твою честь. Удачи, командор! — и голос разомкнул контакт.

Радио затрещало, шарик на конце антенны на миг вспыхнул. И перегорел.

Прибор пришёл в негодность: этот сигнал слишком его истощил.

Эрвин почувствовал, как Леви расслабляется, и через пару секунд тот осторожно убрал руки. Мужчина стянул с лица подушку.

В светлых волосах запуталась парочка пёрышек.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— Ты только глянь, — Леви усмехнулся и кивком головы указал на дымящееся радио, — какие мы, оказывается, везучие сукины дети.

И он вскрикнул, потому что Эрвин замахнулся и ударил его. Правой рукой.

Леви схватился за голову, скривив губы, а Смит больно дёрнул его за косматые чёрные волосы, ещё не успевшие высохнуть, резко поднялся и оттянул. Леви заёрзал на его коленях и зашипел.

На его белой, очерченной тусклым светом из окна шее пульсировала венка.

— Отпусти меня! — выдохнул Леви.

— Это не я, — виновато сказал Эрвин и потянул его за волосы ещё сильнее.

Леви разъярённо заскрёб ногтями по его кисти и засипел, потому что послышался противный скрежет.

— Она меня не слушает, — пробормотал Эрвин. 

Его правая рука иногда барахлила, потому что она была механической, состояла из шестерёнок и непонятных сплетений тонких металлических проводков. Недавно рука дала сбой и начала проявлять своеволие. Смит почти не пользовался ей, боялся, что она натворит чего-нибудь.

Ну, как сейчас.

Леви упёрся ладонями в грудь мужчине и оттолкнулся от него, кубарем скатываясь на пол. Механическая рука разжала пальцы с клочком волос в них и цапнула воздух.

Хорошо, что у неё не было глаз.

Леви тяжело дышал, растянувшись на полу. Эрвин стыдливо на него поглядывал.

Рука клацала своими железными пальцами.

— Почему ты не дал мне поговорить? — Смит нервно поправил ворот рубашки; было щекотно и больно ощущать, как крутятся заржавевшие детальки.

Это был старый образец, нуждающийся в регулярной смазке. Только рука не хотела, чтобы её чем-то мазали.

— Потому что они не заслужили, — Леви перевернулся на спину. — Люди сожгли Землю и отправились жечь Марс. Тебе нравится жрать синтетический, переработанный тысячу раз сыр? 

Эрвин не смотрел в его дымчатые глаза: смотрел на скулы, смотрел на уголок тонких губ, смотрел на нахально изогнувшиеся брови — но не в глаза.

— А жить среди ломающихся постоянно машин и механизмов, — Леви указал на руку, которая постепенно начала успокаиваться и затихать. Поняла, что упустила добычу, наверное, — нравится тебе это?

Волосы падали ему на лоб и глаза, из-за вечерних теней лицо казалось хищным, как у коршуна.

— Человечество заслужило право подохнуть таким мерзким способом. Так что пусть отправляются хоть в свои бункеры к Нилу Доуку и крысам, хоть сразу в пасти странным тварям. Это их награда, их приз, пусть насладятся сполна, — слова брызнули ядом на лицо Эрвина. Обожгло переносицу, покраснели и заслезились глаза.

Леви рывком встал с пола, отряхнул майку.

— Но я хотел попрощаться с Ханджи, — отозвался Эрвин как-то отрешённо. — Она подарила мне это радио. Одно из её изобретений. Радио, которое может ловить сигналы из космоса и...

— Когда в следующий раз ей звякнешь, передай, что у неё ужасный голос. А когда она ржёт — в тысячу раз ужаснее.

Смит поднял глаза на Леви. Вокруг него летали пылинки, оседали на волосах и острых плечах.

— Кстати, можно воспользоваться Вашим бритвенным станком, товарищ командор? — продолжил парень, ощупывая лоб. — Ты не подумай, если что, что я тебя не знаю. Всё-таки не удастся остаться незамеченным, если рулишь Космической Разведкой.

— Ну да.

Леви хмыкнул, подошёл к двери.

— Знаешь, Эрвин Смит, люди, погибающие тогда по твоему приказу в экзосфере, были намного счастливей, чем те, кому ты заказал билет на Марс.

И он вышел. Через несколько секунд из крана неровными, дёргаными струями полилась ржавая вода.

Антеннка у радио качалась в разные стороны, сгибаемая перегоревшим металлическим шариком.

***

Леви вернулся уже с криво подбритыми висками и затылком. Съёжился на самом краешке кровати (подальше от радио), закрыл глаза и застыл — даже как будто не дышал. Эрвин взял радио, кашлянул, когда пыль взметнулась и по-хозяйски улеглась на нос, и вышел из комнаты, закрыв дверь.

Он сидел на кухне, пил гадкий кофе и думал, почему не выставил Леви за дверь.

Потому что отчаялся, наверное. 

Трубы под потолком содрогались в конвульсиях — это работало наполовину поломанное устройство утилизации.

Неровное и дёрганое.

Эрвин решил выйти подышать свежим воздухом. Он не покидал стен этого дома с тех пор, как сюда перебрался.

Горелый кофе согревал и изнутри горчил; мужчина неторопливо шёл среди покосившихся домишек с железными блоками кое-где: то на крышах, то вместо кирпичей — такие слабые, нелепые отголоски прошлогоднего будущего — закатывал рукава рубашки и снова приспускал, не зная, куда деть вялые пальцы. Аризона действительно сильно изменилась. Ещё год назад это была выжженная пустыня с чистым синим небом и слепившими глаза кирпично-жёлтыми песками, а сейчас звёздный купол заволокли тяжёлые, похожие отчасти на снежные тучи облака, и не угадать было, утро сейчас или ранний вечер.

Люди из Бёрнсайда ушли одними из первых. Эрвин посчитал, что себя как командора давно изжил, и что однорукий человек является плоховатой мотивацией для остальных (протезу своему он, по правде, вообще никогда не доверял), и остался здесь, среди каньонных гротов и неестественно жёлтых дюн.

Остался вскоре наедине с радио и целой погубленной планетой.

Мужчина отворил дверь старого склада со всяким хламом и маленькой горсткой полезных вещей.

Нет, всё-таки Эрвин был чертовски рад, что второй последний человек нашёл его. Было непривычно и удивительно приятно снова ощутить на коже чьи-то чужие касания и смаковать чью-то чужую брань.

Теперь он хотя бы мог пустить в себя пулю с полным удовлетворением.

***

Эрвин перебирал скрюченные железки, когда в полосу синего света юркнула щуплая фигура. На щеке у фигуры отпечатался след от подушки.

— Там лужи около водопровода, — Леви расстёгивал замок куртки и выдыхал облачка холодного пара, — замёрзли.

Смит достал с пыльной полки железную коробку с облупившейся краской на крышке.

— Перебьёмся, — отозвался он.

На складе нашлись ещё и фрукты (вернее, то, что от них осталось: мыши подъели даже мешки), и старая униформа космических разведчиков. Эрвин обошёл висевшие на крючках костюмы с крупными нашивками, не оглянувшись, поставил коробку на маленький стол.

Склад был самым большим зданием в Бёрнсайде. Сюда жители сваливали всякий хлам, сюда привозили провиант, и здесь же мирно жило оружие.

Обнаружилась и пластина от корпуса ракеты. Леви пнул её ногой, а пластина заскрипела, жалобно протестуя. 

Леви шикнул на пластину и скользнул в ряды полок, тут же потерявшись. Слышно было, как он водит пальцами по стеллажам, и Эрвин отчего-то точно знал, как: касаясь холодного металла только кончиками пальцев и брезгливо вытирая пыль о куртку каждый раз. Так же Леви изучал и радио.

Мужчина открыл коробку, нагнувшись над столом, ибо в темноте ни черта не было видно, и старые шурупы поймали блики от настороженного блеска голубых глаз. Он позвенел немного гвоздями, нащупал что-то круглое и осмотрел под синим светом — маленький и гладкий шарик.

Ханджи рассказывала ему, как устроено радио, но сейчас Эрвин толком ничего из той закладывающей уши оды не помнил. Он положил шарик в нагрудный карман и хлопнул по нему на всякий случай.

— Эй, — Эрвин обернулся. Леви был как будто размазанным пятном среди полумрака: щуплый и острый. Он достал откуда-то рабочие перчатки и очки с толстыми стёклами.

Леви надвинул защитные очки на глаза, и контур их дужки совпал с белым рубцом от ожога на виске. Смит уставился на белесую чёрточку, точно зачарованный.

— Руку свою дай, — хмыкнул Леви, поигрывая скальпелем. На плече у него висела открытая сумка с инструментами.

— Куда ты залез, чтобы это достать? — спросил Эрвин, указывая на сумку.

— Руку, — нетерпеливо повторил он.

Мужчина послушно протянул ему правую руку. Она двигалась с трудом, рыпалась и натужно возражала на своём скрипучем языке. Леви бесцеремонно схватил запястье (Эрвин поморщился от прикосновения грубых перчаток), задрал рукав рубашки и ощупал локоть.

— Какая-то она у тебя дёрганая, — пробормотал он себе под нос, опускаясь на одно колено. Синий свет очерчивал фальшивые венки на коже.

— Неровная, — согласился Эрвин.

Леви сделал надрез на искусственной коже, немного надорвал, как будто старую простыню, залез пальцами прямо в переплетение проводков, потом выругался и стянул зубами одну перчатку. Эрвин усмехнулся, глядя, как Леви стаскивает ткань — прикусывает легонько, кривит губы и мотает головой, чтобы грязная перчатка не хлопнула его по подбородку. 

Леви копался в руке раскалённой лазерной отверткой и непонятным пинцетом, иногда протирал тряпкой от оседающей пыли и низко наклонял голову, щурил глаза, силясь лучше разглядеть конструкцию. 

— Ты потерял её, когда вы неудачно запустили свою самую лучшую ракету или типа того, — вдруг сказал он. Тихо, хрипло, как будто сожалел.

Эрвин удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— Многие из наших погибли, — Леви отвлёкся, запрокинул голову, протерев тряпицей пальцы, и постучал себе по виску, обведя контур ожога. — Те, кто стоял поближе или не успел выйти из машинного отделения.

И он добавил очень тихо: 

— И Фарлан с Изабель тоже.

— Твои друзья? — промямлил Эрвин. Странно.

Обычно он умел утешать людей, — а утешать приходилось часто — но сейчас не нашёл даже одного словечка, словно в голове расковыряли дыру, и всё улетучилось через неё.

Леви хотел было что-то съязвить, даже открыл рот, но потом угрожающе нахмурился и нагнулся обратно к руке. Ковырял теперь с плохо скрываемой яростью, неаккуратно, задел один раз провод, имитирующий нерв, и поцарапал его. Эрвин дёрнул плечом, стиснув зубы — боль отпечаталась яркой вспышкой. 

— Я же просто спросил, — извинился он. Леви ковырнул ещё раз и опять намеренно попал по проводку: извинения не приняты.

— Никогда не встречал человека глупее тебя, Эрвин Смит, — говорил он, вгрызаясь отвёрткой в руку. — У механиков не должно быть друзей. Они как роботы. Тех, кто дал слабинку, Кенни вышвыривал за порог и бил ещё ботинком по рёбрам напоследок.

Эрвин облокотился о стол — стоять было трудно.

— Потом механиков заменили настоящие роботы, и Кенни тоже вышвырнули, — Леви подкрутил что-то в отвёртке, нажал кнопку, и железяка закрутилась, вспыхивая искрами. У Эрвина тут же закружилась голова, и он отвёл глаза, смотря на бьющий из-за двери мутный синий свет. Непонятно было, о каком Кенни болтал механик, но этот человек точно был ему ненавистным; Леви плевался словами и казался немного подавленным. — Поделом.

Жужжание отвёртки било по ушам. Эрвин вспомнил, как в пять лет ему сверлили зуб — чувство было таким же противным.

Казалось, прошёл час, когда Леви выключил горячую отвёртку, ставшую белой, и положил её в сумку. Он скрепил провода между собой, сдул металлическую крошку, выудил моток специальной нити и неуклюже заштопал искусственную кожу.

— Люди, делавшие тебе протез — полные идиоты, — констатировал Леви. Металлическая крошка блестела на его синюшных щеках. — Напутали с проводами и нарушили изначальную конструкцию. Сейчас она вроде должна тебя слушаться.

В его голосе скользнула неуверенность, и Эрвин тоже заволновался.

— Попробуй подвигать ею.

Мужчина шевельнул пальцами. Подвигал кистью, сжал кулак, снова расслабил руку — пальцы безвольно повисли. Загнул один, второй, удовлетворённо вздохнул и мягко коснулся щеки Леви.

Тот резко напрягся и поджал тонкие губы, но отстраняться, как тогда, в ванной, теперь не стал — просто внимательно смотрел в голубые глаза Эрвина.

Он стирал с понурого лица Леви железную пыль, как стирал вчера мыльные разводы, и царапал по вискам, и аккуратно проводил большим пальцем по щеке, поддерживая за подбородок. Дотронулся до волос, услышал громкий выдох и расценил его, как согласие.

Эрвин заправил механику волосы за уши; касался прядок легонько и неотёсанно, почти трепетно-нежно. Леви выдыхал с присвистом и вытягивал шею, словно ластился.

Смит замер, моргнул несколько раз, стряхивая туман с ресниц, и как будто очнулся.

— А, — сказал он. И потом ещё раз: — А.

— Ну вот, работает совсем как новенькая, — фыркнул Леви. Он рывком приподнялся с колен и снял пыльные очки.

Выглядел Леви обескураженно.

— Извини, — Эрвин потянулся было к рукаву, чтобы спустить его, но затем махнул рукой. И впервые за долгое время — правой.

Леви сделал вид, что не расслышал.

***

Пришлось лакать жжёный американский бренди, найденный на том складе, чтобы не окоченеть окончательно.

Эрвин сделал нехитрые подсчёты и выяснил, что они оба катастрофически быстро хмелели. Леви сказал, что так даже интересней.

Ртуть падала неспешно, по градусу-двум, будто нарочно иногда задерживалась и ползла на деление вверх — но теплее не становилось.

Земля замерзала, а они сидели на каком-то старом бетонном блоке и смотрели на это.

— Я перепрятал твой пистолет, так что даже не думай, — вдруг сознался Леви.

— Ты лазал по моим ящикам? — Эрвин сморщился, когда бренди обжёг шею и разошёлся ожогами дальше по телу.

— Лазал, — торжествующе подтвердил Леви и хрипло гаркнул, пытаясь рассмеяться.

Эрвин плеснул пойло ему на лицо. Механик рыкнул и попытался разбить свою бутылку об его голову.

Ртуть ползла и ползла вниз, ядовитые тучи бурлили наверху и грозили тоже сползти на замерзающую Землю.

— Каков космос? — спросил Леви, ставя пустую бутылку на красную глину, и потянулся к Смиту, намереваясь отобрать его бренди (он ещё плескался на дне).

Эрвин оттолкнул его, приложился к разбитому горлышку, опасаясь порезать губы, и протянул уже пустой сосуд, улыбаясь.

— Очень красив, почти как Марс, — он прикрыл глаза, чуть пошатываясь то ли от поднявшегося ветра, то ли от жжения под кожей. — Я ничуть не жалею, что там побывал.

— Ничуть не жалеешь, что ваши корабли то и дело взрывались? — уточнил Леви. На его ладони до сих багровели следы от зубов Эрвина. — Ничуть не жалеешь, что целые отряды гибли?

Мужчина выпустил стекло из рук. Удар о глину поднял в воздух жёлтые песчинки.

Жёлтые песчинки напоминали огненные язычки — яркие и аляписто пляшущие. Огненные язычки танцевали вокруг Эрвина всю жизнь.

Всю жизнь ему не везло, и он случайно принёс своё невезение в Легион.

Когда их проект, над которым они работали более двух лет, рассыпался на пылающую и обугленную металлическую мозаику, Эрвину стало действительно страшно. По глазам Леви он видел — механику тоже пришлось тогда несладко.

Он потерял лучший отряд, оказавшийся замурованным в блестящем корпусе, и свою руку из-за небрежно закрученного шурупа на каркасе печи. Что ж, Разведке никогда особо не везло.

 _«На вашей улице обязательно будет праздник»,_ — говорил Эрвину Нил Доук.

 _«Фейерверк обязательно пальнёт слишком сильно»,_ — отвечал Нилу Доуку Эрвин.

Мужчина утёр нос от капель тумана и палёного алкоголя.

— Ничуть.

Леви покачал головой.

Ещё с минуту они сидели молча и наблюдали за умирающей в конвульсиях Землёй.

— Почему ты не вышвырнул меня на улицу и не пнул под рёбра, как поступил бы всякий нормальный человек, Эрвин Смит? — Леви выгнулся, опираясь на руки, и пытливо на него смотрел. Эрвин до сих пор не мог понять, как умудряется читать его эмоции — с какой стороны не посмотри, лицо механика представлялось безразличной роботизированной маской с натянутой на неё искусственной кожей. 

— Я никогда не вёл себя по-нормальному, — пожал плечами он. Леви этот ответ не устроил.

— Врёшь, — он придвинулся к нему ближе и ткнул пальцем, болтая им перед носом Эрвина. — Никто не любит лжецов, Эрвин Смит. Ты просто отчаялся, — и он шепнул, — как и я.

Эрвин вглядывался в туман серых глаз напротив и осознавал, что всегда был один и боялся. 

Никто ведь не хотел быть один.

Жить один и умирать один — не желал.

А если приходилось жить и умирать, то рождалось скупое отчаяние.

— Я помню, что сильно удивился, когда увидел по телевизору новости, — продолжал Леви. — Диктор говорила, что командор Космического Разведывательного Легиона решает остаться на своей родине. Все подумали, что ты ударился головой.

— Я просто... — начал Эрвин и вдруг вспомнил. В ночь перед вылетом они болтали с Нилом Доуком в кабинете Смита. Нил Доук говорил, что Эрвин выполнил свою задачу и теперь может отдыхать. А на прощание оставил мешочек пряностей со странным вкусом, напоминающим снотворные лекарства. — ...проспал?

— Мне плевать, — Леви махнул рукой и пальцами задел мужчину по щеке. — Главное то, что ты подарил ненужному мусору надежду. Потому что остался гнить с нами. Отстранённых от обязанностей механиков отправляли в шахты добывать уголь для ракет, потому что они никуда больше не годились. Мы представляли, что ты роешь шахты с нами.

И он облизал ставшие розоватыми губы. Эрвин отчего-то точно знал, что губы у Леви ещё отдавали металлической пылью и американским бренди.

— У тебя, Эрвин Смит, тёплая кожа и шершавые пальцы, — говорил, заплетаясь иногда, гниющий механик. — И ты уставший. Но застрелиться тебе я не позволю хотя бы потому, что не дал лопатой себе по башке благодаря тебе.

И Эрвин точно знал, что Леви сказал: _«Останемся замерзать»_.

Останемся зимовать на почти уже мёртвой Земле.

— Знаешь, я так давно не трахался, — отозвался Эрвин.

Леви прыснул и несколько секунд подёргивал острыми плечами, пытаясь рассмеяться.

— Неудачник.

Он фокусировался на Эрвине несколько секунд, сощурившись и прицеливаясь, а потом поцеловал. Промахнулся, правда, на пару миллиметров, но это ничего.

Ну, хоть в чём-то Эрвину повезло.

Слюна жгла, и чужие пальцы продавливали ткань рубашки, и ногти цеплялись за плечи, и было больно, и туго, и неудобно сидеть, не двигаясь — Эрвин не привык подчиняться приказам, произнесённым на выдохе.

И поцелуи были ленивыми и жаркими одновременно. И ощущение владения кем-то, кто владеет тобой, кружило голову.

И это грело не хуже жжёного американского бренди.

***

Леви покопался в шкафу, который Эрвин не открывал, наверное, уже лет сто, и нашёл шерстяное одеяло, пожранное молью.

Он сидел на краю кровати, завёрнутый в плешивую ткань, и крутил в пальцах тонкую антенну.

Эрвин поставил дымящиеся кружки на прикроватную тумбочку и поправил сползшее с плеч Леви одеяло, по-неуклюжему нежно их сжав.

Леви огрызнулся:

— Не трогай меня, — и добавил чуть мягче. — До сих пор зад болит.

Смит улыбнулся и просто сел рядом, наблюдая.

— Я не виноват.

Механик согнул антенну с насаженным металлическим шариком в одну сторону, в другую, и радио вздрогнуло, проснулось и утробно заурчало.

Он покрутил ещё немного, и радио поймало слабый сигнал.

На расстоянии в тысячи миль раздался звон бьющегося стекла, и снова заговорил голос.

— Что? Что за чёрт? — человек на том конце что-то толкнул, и оно тоже полетело вниз, к осколкам. — Эрвин?

Эрвин открыл рот, чтобы позвать голос, но вдруг замер, выдохнув.

— Этого не может быть, — радио затрещало, потому что голос придвинулся слишком близко и теперь, видимо, кричал прямо в динамик. — Эрвин, почему ты мне звонишь? Ты хочешь что-то сказать? 

Голос не смеялся — говорил взволнованно, приглушённо из-за помех.

У Леви дрожали колени. Механик смотрел на него, нахмурившись, и отчаянно жестикулировал.

А он, кажется, внезапно разучился говорить.

— А, я знаю, — продолжил голос после неловкого молчания. — Твоё радио звонит сюда, потому что я перед тобой не извинилась.

И голос вздохнул. 

— Так вот, извини, Эрвин. Это, похоже, конец человечества. Мы снова тебя подвели, — человек на том конце горько усмехнулся, сшибая со стола склянку, и опять послышался хруст. — Подумать только, ты доверил нам такую важность, а мы облажались. Ну не придурки, а?

«Нет, — немой крик давил на затылок Смиту. — Не говори так».

— Надеюсь, твоё лицо не сожрут крысы, как сожрали лицо Нила Доука, — шипело радио в несколько тонов. — Это было бы не слишком солидно.

«Не обрывай сигнал, — кричал Эрвин. — Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста».

— Надеюсь, ты оделся по погоде — у вас холодает, — пролепетал голос. — Я назвала сыворотку, погружающую в летаргический сон, в твою честь. Удачи?

И радио заснуло на коленях Леви.

Эрвин безвольно опустил плечи, щупая горло.

— Шарик со склада выдержит ещё один сигнал, — сказал Леви. — Ты можешь связаться с ней опять, пока она не натворила дел.

— Ханджи считает меня мёртвым, — ответил Эрвин.

Леви вздохнул и схватил радио, а потом перекинул его через плечо. Радио со звоном упало на пол, и антенна погнулась.

Через панорамные окна начал пробиваться первый холод. Леви осторожно накинул одеяло на широкие плечи Смита и упал на него, стараясь как можно меньше двигать конечностями.

— Тогда будем зимовать, — хрипло подытожил механик и потянулся всё-таки за кружками, сморщившись от тупой боли в мышцах.

Эрвин сжал кружку металлическими пальцами, не удержался и провёл носом по виску Леви, прямо по линии шрама-полумесяца.

Не удержался и легонько чмокнул в лоб. Леви закатил глаза.

— Подуй на мою кружку, — велел он.

Эрвин не привык подчиняться приказам. Но исключения иногда делал.

**Author's Note:**

> * по Фаренгейту; при переводе в шкалу Цельсия — примерно сорок градусов


End file.
